1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a refrigerator, and particularly, to a refrigerator capable of accommodating/withdrawing a drawer in/from a case in a convenient manner.
2. Background of the Disclosure
As is well known, a refrigerator is an apparatus for storing food items in a frozen or cool state.
The refrigerator may comprise a refrigerator body having a cooling chamber, and a door configured to open and close the cooling chamber.
A refrigerating cycle apparatus for providing cool air to the cooling chamber is provided at the refrigerator body.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view showing an example of a refrigerator in accordance with the related art.
As shown in FIG. 1, the refrigerator comprises a refrigerator body 10 having a cooling chamber 20, and a cooling chamber door 30 configured to open and close the cooling chamber 20.
The cooling chamber 20 is provided with a freezing chamber 21 and a refrigerating chamber 22.
The cooling chamber door 30 comprises a freezing chamber door 31 configured to open and close the freezing chamber 21, and a refrigerating chamber door 32 configured to open and close the refrigerating chamber 22.
A plurality of shelves 41, which is configured to partition the refrigerating chamber 22 up and down, may be provided in the refrigerating chamber 22.
A vegetable storage chamber 50, which is configured to store vegetables and/or fruits, is provided in the refrigerating chamber 22.
The vegetable storage chamber 50 may be formed in plurality.
Each of the vegetable storage chambers 50 is implemented as a drawer which can be accommodated in or withdrawn from the vegetable storage chamber 50 back and forth.
However, the refrigerator in accordance with the related art may have the following problems.
Firstly, air inside the refrigerating chamber 22 is in a state of relatively low temperature and low humidity. This may cause vegetables and fruits stored in the vegetable storage chamber 50 to become easily dried, resulting in shortening a storage period.
In order to solve such problem, has been used a vegetable storage chamber (not shown) having a sealing function, and capable of reducing its inner pressure into a value lower than the atmospheric pressure.
The vegetable storage chamber having a sealing function is provided with a sealed state maintaining device for maintaining a sealed state of a drawer when a drawer is accommodated in the vegetable storage chamber.
In the conventional refrigerator having such sealed state maintaining device, a user may have a difficulty in withdrawing and accommodating the drawer, because the refrigerator operates in a state where some components of the sealed state maintaining device are exposed to outside of the drawer.
Further, as foreign materials are inserted into components mounted outside the drawer, the operation of the components may be restricted.